deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herobrine vs Doctor strange
Description Marvel vs Minecraft two reality warpers who posses incredible powers and is cenus9548 eighth death battle Interlude Wiz: When it comes down to warping reality or using magic or telepathy they can be seen as gods Boomstick: Herobrine the devil god of Minecraft Wiz And doctor strange the sorcerer supreme of marvel comics Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at their armor stats and skills to find out who would win a death battle Herobrine teleports into death battle Wiz: It was the 2010 and the Game Minecraft had just started getting popular with people of all ages playing it Boomstick: Yeah it was a nice game and in the day it was probably a good time to find diamonds but at night its a hole lot more scarier Wiz: Right you see old Minecraft at night was quiet not a single noise which lead it to have a very scary atmosphere just you a house animal torches and the quiet darkness Boomstick: So it was bound to happen for someone to come up with even more of a way to scary you you know his name whether you like him or not the one and only Herobrine Wiz: Right you see a player had hopped onto a world and in the fog he saw him only for a second though Boomstick: And since than hes become one of the most popular non canon characters ever Wiz: And despite the creators saying hes not real he has appeared in some promotional metireal like in the backgrounds of logos Boomstick: alot of people have millions of theory's of who he is but we going to ignore all of that except for the parts of him being a god and notches brother Wiz: Even though hes not real he can be considered to be one of the most powerfullest non canon characters Boomstick: First the basics an enchanted diamond sword with knockback Wiz: Which of course knocks his opponents far back Boomstick: who can't forget that awesome command block with multiple commands and a new addition the orespawn weapon which can give him more weapons for attacking Wiz: We all know his diamond armor and dark outfit armor and the two forms zombie Herobrine and red eyed Herobrine Boomstick: But I'm a mention this one anyways behold alexbrine! Wiz: Ok Boomstick: So who is she like is she his sister wife friend girlfriend Wiz: Actually we don't know who she is she appeared in a update and is her Boomstick: Ok well back to the weapons because we have some new ones Wiz: The first one is the death scythe which can summon zombies skeletons and is so powerful it can kill the wither in one hit Boomstick: Next is the plasma blade which can one shot a player wearing a full plate of diamond armor and can light itself on fire which is dumb like why would you want to burn this majestic beauty oh and can generate lightning as well Wiz: Herobrine has tons of abilities like fire magic and water magic Boomstick: Which can go from just a puddle to engulfing the world Wiz how can I make one of these Wiz: That ain't going to happen Boomstick: Don't worry I'll find a way Wiz: Anyways we've already gone over his abilities so here's a run down *Great reflexes *Pyrokinesis *Telekinesis *Mind-control *Master at combat *Enhanced durability *Creation *Summoning mobs *Reality warping *Weather manipulation *Matter manipulation *Electric manipulation *Telportation *Super flight *Superhuman reflexes *Superhuman speed *Superhuman strength Wiz: One thing is he can shoot lightning and throw fire balls wither skulls and summon tnt Boomstick: Herobrine is incredibly strong able to lift up 64 gold bars which can weight about a ton or more Wiz: And hes actually really fast its actually incredible Boomstick: So how do we do his speed than? Wiz: That's interesting but here's what we know according to Minecraft wiki Steve can run about 5.6 blocks per second so equivulating it to 16.8 feet per second equals about 11 miles per hour but remember Herobrine has superhuman speed so times 11 by 60 and what is it Boomstick: 50 Wiz: Close bit its actually 687 miles per hour Boomstick: And that is fast Wiz: He also very powerful and durable surviving a 481 foot fall Boomstick: Hes able to fight on par with notch Steve and entity 303 and killed 300 people and even survived looking at slendermans face which is like impossible Wiz: he can lift obsidian with his bare hands and even killed an entirely different universal Steve and was able to send someone flying from a kick and was hit by dreadlords wither blasts which are powerful enough to send people flying and more impressive enough is he ressurected himself after death Boomstick: So hes unkillable? Wiz: No not at all infect he has some huge flaws and even though he resurrected himself hes died a couple times and has never been able to kill notch or entity 303 Boomstick: And one of his biggest flaws is well he gets angry easily and can get annoyed by other mobs Wiz: But hes still a powerhouse not to mess around with like ever Doctor strange levitates into death battle Wiz: doctors become medics to help the innocent people who can't help themselfs Boomstick: Or because of a tragic incident Wiz: Enter Stephen Vincent strange Boomstick: The only reason he became a medic was to help people but mostly because of one failed procedure Wiz: That would be his sister Donna strange who needed surgery Boomstick: Wait I thought see had drowned and strange couldn't save her Wiz: in most she drowned and in others died in surgery Boomstick: So confusing shit got it Wiz: So his sister died which promted him to become a doctor Boomstick: But this ain't over yet because years later a very bad car crash basically ruined his hands Wiz: And landing tinsel in the hospital Boomstick: But this is a hero origin do you think would end there Wiz: Strange tried everything to fix his hand weather it be doing surgery or training his hands back to normal Boomstick: And some of it was very risky and could worsen it even more Wiz: Than after months he heard of the ancient one who could fix his problem Boomstick: So he decided to go out and find her or was it a he Wiz: In the main source it was a he Boomstick: This just gets more confusing Wiz: So he searched for the ancient one but not able to find it Boomstick: Until he did and asked for his hands to be fixed Wiz: But he wasn't going to get it the easy way instead he was trained to do basically chores Boomstick: But it was not and he was being trained to learn the mystic arts because the ancient one said he would be the best of them all Wiz: Which is kind of taking big jumps there Boomstick: But he was the best of them all and went by the name doctor strange the sorcerer supreme Wiz: Or just doctor strange Boomstick: He has tons of cool magic powers and what not like the divine invocation and the ankh of life which does what Wiz: Its just the Egyptian symbol of life Boomstick: That's dumb Wiz: strange has telepathy astral projection telekinesis can fly Boomstick: He can teleport through dimensions and has time manipulation and has conjuration whatever the hell that means Wiz: He can control moleculars and manipulate the weather he cam even steal powers and hypnotize people Boomstick: He can create illusions and exorcism Wiz: He banishe people and transmute Boomsticks: How about his cool artifacts like the eye of agamotto the cloak of levitation or the wand of watoomb Wiz: strange is incredibly strong he survived the second big bang and held off an powered infinity gauntlet Adam warlock and even preformed surgery on eternity Boomstick: Hes been able to fight in a 5 thousand year war and has defeated dormammu baron and held his own against thanos *Survived the second big bang *Held Adam warlock *Preformed surgery on eternity * five in a five thousand year war *Held own against thanos Wiz: But strange is no stranger to frailer Boomstick: Leave the puns to me Wiz Wiz: Strange doesn't really have any superhuman strength and his astro projections have limits and is still a mortal man Boomstick: despite being human Hes one of the strongest in the marvel universe Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: its time for a death battle! Fight The thunder loomed over the castle shaking the inside violently than settling down Herobrine sitting on his throne as he sots quietly in the darkness but a loud boom shakes him causing him to open his eyes In the middle was a man he was dressed in a weird outfit with a necklace around his neck Dr strange: Herobrine my awerness has sensed you are a threat to the entire multiverse so I am here to stop you Herobrine teleporting off his chair to look at him Herobrine: The last time someone attacked me it didn't end well Than pulling a decapitated lex luthor to than violently crush the head into little pieces of mush Dr strange: Well im more powerful than whoever you've fought Herobrine: Than lets go mortal Both charging fast at each other Herobrine blasting. Wither skulls at him but strange counters this with his shields creating a small cloud smoke Herobrine teleports behind him and punches him in the face strange falling back to send some astral projections but Herobrine teleports away than appears on top a strange Pulling out his diamond sword and smashing down hard throwing strange back who than creates duplicates which all throw orange ropes and wraps around him Herobrine: Get these off me Than grabbing the ropes and pulling strange in to grab him on the head and slam him down hard Herobrine going into the air and creating a wall of fire which surrounds the doctor but it doesn't scary him yet Than a violent hit from behind as zombies and skeletons all surround him spiders falling from the ceiling to wrap him in webs all hitting the doctor who jumps into the air thrusting all the mobs with him than violently slamming them to the ground and than a sword slash as Herobrine attempts to hit him Dr strange: I'll end this quickly Strange than attempting to banish herobrine to hell and suffer arms clawing out as the latch onto him and pulling him down than a very quiet place Dr strange: Finally hes gone Walking away as herobrine speaks Herobrine: You know I basically made that wretched place! Dr strange: Impossible Than a skull hitting him hard throwing him right into a sword going through his leg than sent upwards herobrine than continually throwing skulls and TNT at him but strange blocks it and teleports behind him but herobrine grabs his throat and launches him into the ceiling slamming hard Strange getting up to send more astral at him but misses Herobrine: Lets pump this up Strange watches horrified as the castle fills with lava Dr strange: You psycho! Herobrine: Were not done yet Water pours from the ceiling and hits his back throwing him down herobrine grabs his hair and launches out the castle and strange is even more terrified The whole world covered in lava innocent people dead superheroes dead all dead Dr strange: You monster! Strange breaks free from his grasp and elbows herobrine in the stomach Herobrine grabbing stranges cloak and launches him Into space Space battle Strange smashing hard into the moon. opening his eyes to see herobrine throwing a punch at him but dodging just in time Herobrine looking back to dodge a astral that was coming at him strange teleporting behind him but grabbed by the throat and launched into the deeper part of space Herobrine teleporting behind him and hitting him with fire balls throwing strange back than pulling out an unusual sword that wasn't diamond or iron Strange regaining his balance than blocking a sword slash from herobrine Herobrine: I'll tear you from limb to limb Dr strange: Than try Herobrine than gut punched and uppercutted than quickly teleporting behind a planet Herobrine: Let's play rough Pulling out a command block which sets pistons all over the back of the planet than placing a block with a switch. flicking the switch sending the planet heardiling toward strange Herobrine teleporting behind another planet and doing the same and launching it Both planets fly towards strange who whips out two shields and places them on both sides as the planet collides into him creating a huge shock wave herobrine looking at the destroyed planets which than all get sent towards him Herobrine: Rats Teleporting away from the planets to than be uppercutted by strange who than creates doubles which all throw a red lead which wraps around herobrine and hold him down Herobrine: Let go o.... Than all the stranges spin him around fast and launch him straight to the sun Herobrine teleporting behind him and backhanding him to than be nearly sucked into a gaping black hole Dr strange: You will die and be stuck there for all eternity Herobrine: Well if I go your coming with me Herobrine using his command block to teleport him and strange into the black void Voiding out Both appearing in pitch blackness Herobrine: We finish it here Grabbing strange by the throat and launching him deeper into darkness Herobrine teleporting behind him and punching him repeatedly until strange blocks and fights back throwing punches Dr strange: I am finishing this now Astral hit herobrine over and over until a flash of red from the monster Herobrine: Your making me madder and stronger Herobrine looking up his eyes red than ramming right into strange punching him from behind front underneath Than a sword slash on his leg than kicking strange back Fire balls and TNT are all sent at strange who blocks all the attacks Dr strange: Your making this battle difficult herobrine: Your making this battle.. Strange teleporting around herobrine hitting him alot than using astral projections than kicking him into away than punching him and kicking repeatedly until he grabs his arm and launched herobrine higher than freezing him Dr strange: I'm ending this now Than blasting at herobrine which rips him in half Dr strange: And now its over teleporting out of the void and back to space facing the earth Dr strange: Time to bring everyone back Slowly bringing the earth back until back to normal Strange heading back to earth Herobrine: Were not done yet Strange stopping Dr strange: Impossible Turning around to see herobrine except he looks green and back to white eyes Herobrine: You've clearly never faced a god like me well let me show you my true power Herobrine rushing by strange fast to stab a sword i his leg a scream than over and over until strange is covered in swords than launching strange higher and chasing after him Beating him up more and more until strange blocks the attacks than sending astral at herobrine who just dodges them Then slamming his fiats into strange and ripping out the other side followed by a scream Herobrine pulling out his command block and wording it /Kill And just like that strange turned red for a second than dissapeared KO Herobrine sitting back on his throne smiling evilly Conclusion Boomstick: And that kids is how the world was born destroyed and reborned Wiz: Strange was definitely a challenging opponent thanks to his numerous magical spells but herobrine won for a couple of reasons Boomstick: First stop was strength Wiz: Herobrine is far more powerful able to lift up about a couple tons bit due to the fact you can store more objects in the inventors about 37 slots so times 27 pounds of gold by 60 you get 1, 434, 568 metric tons Boomstick: Now for strange is came when he held a large waterspout caused by thanos Wiz: Waterspouts can reach speeds of 67 miles per hour which is as strong as a f5 tornado Boomstick: Meaning strange has used about 32,072 pounds of force or 14,855 metric tons which is small compared to herobrine Herobrine: 1 Dr strange: 0 Wiz: Next is speed Boomstick: Strange is able to move at the speed of thought which is about 156 to 270 miles per hour but herobrine can reach speed of about 687 miles per hour Herobrine: 2 Dr strange: 0 Boomstick: Next up is durability and all you need to know is herobrine 481 foot fall and strange surviving the second big band and we don't need the math to see who takes this one Herobrine: 2 Dr strange: 1 Wiz: Finally its force of power Boomstick: Strange was able to put in about 114,000 thousand pounds of force while herobrine put in about 27,000,000 million pounds of force Wiz: so even though strange is more durable herobrine is faster and stronger Boomstick: Now into some questions you may ask first is couldn't strange just kill herobrine easily by a spell which is true Wiz: But herobrine can also do the same to strange Boomstick: But wait didn't strange fight in a 5 thousand year war Wiz: yes but herobrine has fought notch longer than strange and yeah herobrine didn't win but he was still in battle longer than strange the fact herobrine is able to basically heal in an instance allowed him to stay in control Boomstick: Both could create or kill life as well Wiz: But in the end herobrine just outclassed strange in a couple categories Boomstick: The winner is herobrine Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020